emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6494/6495 (7th March 2013)
Plot Brenda tries to put on a brave face as she heads to the hospital with Gennie for her results. The neurosurgeon tells Brenda that she has a brain tumour, but there are options for her. Brenda tries to take it all in as the neurosurgeon explains that they need to look at surgery soon. Gennie has no doubts that she should have the operation. Soon afterwards, Gennie tells Nikhil and Georgia about her mum, worrying that she needs to make decisions quickly. However, Gennie is upset when she realises that Brenda has been looking on the internet for alternative advice and is refusing to talk to Bob. Brenda promises to tell Bob tomorrow, but Gennie is left unconvinced. Later, Bob confronts Brenda over her attitude towards him, as he feels she is stringing him along. Bob leaves Brenda alone and in tears. Confused about what to do regarding the surgery, Brenda then visits Gennie and Nikhil. They're left worrying that she's going to back out of having the operation. Meanwhile, Laurel is upset that Sandy has been on the phone to social services about sheltered housing, but Marlon doesn't think he stands a chance of getting one. Ashley and Laurel are both devastated by Sandy's harsh words as he is determined to move. Ashley promises they will do what they can to help. Later, Ashley arranges a meeting for Sandy with the social worker. Laurel and Ashley recognise they will need to think of something as Sandy doesn't have much chance of getting in sheltered accommodation with his nice house and family. Ashley walks boldly into Sandy's meeting and lies that things are bad again between them. Elsewhere, Cameron wants rid of Thomas and when he's late for work he hopes it could be his chance, Rhona has a sore back, Paddy feels increasingly on the sidelines due to Rhona's friendship with Vanessa, while Kerry is chuffed when Debbie asks her to have Jack for a couple of hours. Cast Regular cast *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan *Marie North - Karen Ascoe *Social Worker - Clara Darcy Locations *Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Playground *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, waiting area and consulting room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Dale Head - Front garden Notes *Final appearance of Kitty McGeever as Lizzie Lakely. *This hour-long episode was transmitted at the earlier time of 6.45pm. *A nurse appears uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,200,000 viewers (23rd place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns